darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Creature Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Lifeline Cubicron had been off his list of places to be for a few decacycles at least, though he had come down for a drink perhaps the decacycle previous, he had avoided going anywhere near the shuttered building where Lifeline stationed herself. The mech had been mad. Was it justified? At the time of the altercation, yes it had been. With enough time though even the thickest of mechs finally get it through their processors what was really going on. Sure it had been a joke at his expense.. the whole painting his cheeks pink. So here he stands, at the edge of the bay door looking in, wondering if she even missed him. Pondering if he'd just been a youthful idiot for taking that hurt with him for so long. "Hey doc." he finally offers softly. Lifeline looks over from where she's setting some just-refurbished parts into a storage bin. Instead of her usual brusque and businesslike greeting, she replies in kind. "Hello." Shark doesn't move from where he's standing, optics studying her quietly before he offers, "I'm a total dreka head for not realizing what you did was an attempt at humor, bad humor.. but humor." Lifeline puts the last part in its place and steps over. "I think we were both dreka heads at some point recently. Come in." Shark considers that point awhile then nods his head, entering with slow and measured movements. "Guess we are alike in that matter." he notes. Lifeline moves to site at her workbench. "Yes, we are." Shark takes the spot on the medical table, a spot he's been familiar with more times than he'd care to count at the moment. Fingers idly stroking the metal of it. "How have you been Lifeline?" he asks, honestly wanting to know. Lifeline says, "Well..." She leans back against the workbench slightly. "Other than busy ... hm. I've been just kind of here. Bored, honestly. It's been a little too quiet."" Shark cocks his head off to the right and remarks, "Bored with all those infectee's walking in on you looking for the cure? I don't think I believe you." he notes, just a hint of a humored tease to his tone. "While you been tending to that, I've been top side guarding that large refugee camp from two beasts that have taken to attacking and killing anyone that wanders off alone unarmed." Lifeline looks intrigued by that. "Beasts? What sort of beasts?" Shark's hands move off the table, now placed on his knees as he leans forward slightly at the waist. "The big one is some type of transorganic I think, a bit like an electragator, but winged.. more sleek, more of a neck and tail, longer legs. The other one turned out to be a femme, still though she has a wicked beast form the likes I've not seen before. Big teeth, especially two of them. The spiky needles along the frame of the back and sides. Claws. " Lifeline frowns slightly at that description, then turns to access her computer terminal. "Problematic, to be sure. What sorts of attacks have these two creatures employed so far?" Shark frowns to that question, but she's a medic and has seen the worst injuries comprehensible and otherwise. He slips off the table to lightly land on his feet and moves over to the terminal, he taps at his helmet to open an access panel and fingers out a length of cable. "I can show you." his tone oddly clipped. A simple motion of the hand moves the jack into the terminals receiving port and he accesses his memory of what he witnessed. "This is from the femme that has a beast form." he informs softly. The scene of the radio tower comes into view, lifeless bodies in various stages of dismemberment, energon and oil staining what remains of their bodies. Faces, if they even have one, twisted into the last cry of pain before they died. You can clearly tell what is a claw mark versus a bite mark on the bodies closer to the ground. Lifeline is honestly unsettled by the images, but makes mental notes about the claw and bite marks. "Do you have any footage of the other creature?" Shark nods, "Yes I do. I have the femme in her beast form and robot too if you need it for reference." he states, flipping through his memory banks to bring up the image of the dragon beast that he had come across. Lifeline nods and looks at the footage. (Trypticon I know. Who's the other?) "Interesting." Shark shows you the image of it taking flight, heading roughly toward Iacon. "It spoke too, which was curious and frightening all at once. It wanted to know if I tasted good for Primus sake." Lifeline blinks. "Okay, that IS disturbing." Shark admits, "After the femme stated she could have killed and eaten me some time after that dragon inquired about my being tasty.. well it was almost too easy to tell her to go right ahead. Would have solved the issue I was having.. but now I realize how cowardly I was being." Lifeline looks at Shark for a moment. "What's past is past. Let's see if we can solve this. Or at least figure out a way to properly deal with these creatures." Shark nods a bit to that, "The femme may be easier to deal with.. maybe.. depends on who talks to her. Maybe Prime could talk sense into her, the mech has presence up the tailpipe." he notes, then furthering with the following, "As for the other creature, may take some sign we'll hurt it if it doesn't behave." Lifeline nods as well. "I can see prime putting that femme straight. Do you perhaps know where these two have been frequenting?" Shark considers that question, "The femme seems to like the radio tower and the geode forest. As for the dragon, hard to say. I've not seen it since that first meeting with it. It could literally be anywhere." Lifeline says, "Well, a creature that size should be easy enough to locate. It's got to leave a trace of its passing, after all." Shark nods, "I know, but I'm only one mech. I've been guarding the refugee camp a lot, taking double shifts. I barely have enough time to rest, recharge, or even relax." Lifeline gives Shark another look. "Well, that explains that." She moves to stand, leaving the computer terminal active in case Shark wants to check anything, and moves to fetch a ration of energon from the back. "If you want, I can ask Reliquary and some of the other locals that go exploring regularly to let us know if they find anything." Shark disconnects the data jack from the computer, rolling the cable back up neatly and placing it back into his helmet. "Shouldn't go out there alone, especially him." he states seriously, he taps the panel back into place and moves to see what you are up to a moment before leaning against the med table. "We don't even guard alone anymore. Until that big one is dealt with as well as that femme, its code red protocols up the tailpipe." he shakes his head a bit, sighing. "I can deal with all that, but..." he stops there, "Nah, I won't trouble you with it." Lifeline offers the energon ration to Shark. "But what?" Shark looks at the ration, looking vaguely confused its even being offered. "I broke up with Starfire." Lifeline gets that 'oh for pete's sake' expression and presses the ration into Shark's hand. "Is that for the best?" Shark takes it and nods, "Yeah." meeting your optics, "Was for the best. I was putting myself through an emotional upheaval for too long as it was.. it’s really hard to have any sort of relationship with someone that's barely around anymore. I didn't feel spark connected to her. It is just better this way. I wasn't happy." Lifeline says, "Good then. This war gives far too much reason for unhappiness, no point in taking on more." Shark was half expecting some form of chewing out, really was.. so he looks a bit relieved when it doesn't happen. "Yeah, that's for sure." he agrees, "I just hope I'm not one for you, Lifeline." Lifeline smiles briefly. "Well, maybe every now and again, but only when one or the other of us has been a Pit-brained fool." Shark hms, "Guess I'll have to work on that." is all he can say to that, "I should get back to base and get a recharge in. Take care and call if you need anything ok?" Lifeline nods. "Ok, Shark. Thank you for stopping by. And you call if you need anything." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs